Segreto
by Risana Ho
Summary: Su relación parecía de perros y gatos; siempre peleando. Pero con ellos, nada es lo que parece. [8059]


_**Discleimer**_: Los personajes de KHR no son de mi propiedad u.u, sino de Akira-san, pero no quería quedarme con las ganas de un 8059 XD.

.

**Segreto**

**(Secreto)**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Yamamoto Takeshi parecía un estudiante común y corriente (sin tomar en cuenta que era miembro de la familia Vongola). Asistía como todos los jóvenes de su edad a la prestigiosa preparatoria Namimori. Destacaba constantemente en los deportes, sobre todo en el beisbol. Amable, buen compañero, siempre riendo y en cierta manera hasta algo inocente. Su buen carácter era conocido por todos y admirado por muchos.

Gokudera Hayato era todo lo contrario, aquel peliplata nunca te sonreía (al menos que te llamaras Tsuna), su ceño fruncido sobresalía como su mejor característica y su carácter podía compararse con los explosivos que siempre llevaba encima. Aunque había muchas chicas tras él, éste ni siquiera volteaba a verlas. Al contrario, podía decirles una serie de insultos o hasta llamarlas _estúpidas,_ y ellas seguían ahí.

No tenían nada en común, tal vez sólo el hecho de ser los mejores amigos del Décimo, o Dame-Tsuna, como la mayoría de sus compañeros de la escuela lo conocían.

Sin embargo, no todo es lo que parece.

.

Y&G

.

Una mañana calurosa ofrecía la estación de verano. A pesar de ser temprano, los rayos del sol ya hacían de las suyas sobre los habitantes de la ciudad. Varios estudiantes se dirigían con desgano a la escuela, entre las solitarias calles un par de ellos, siempre encontrándose para asistir juntos. Tan común como pasar por un amigo.

Gokudera caminaba al lado de Yamamoto, con su característico ceño fruncido y con las manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón. Sus ojos miraban de reojo a Takeshi de vez en cuando, cuidando que el moreno no notara tan vergonzosa acción. El peliplata aún no entendía que era _ese algo_ que tenia Yamamoto para atrapar tanto su atención.

¿Su sonrisa?

Si, su sonrisa era encantadora, a veces parecía idiota, pero en serio que le gustaba. Aunque prefería arrancarse la lengua antes de decírselo. El sólo hecho de imaginarlo, lo ponía rojo de vergüenza, eso no era nada bueno para su salud mental.

Por su parte, para Yamamoto el estar así de cerca del italiano siempre lo apreciaría. Lo sentía tan necesario como el respirar. Aunque sabía que si lo mencionaba, el otro frunciría el ceño y le diría: "_Idiota, no digas cosas tan patéticas_". Para cualquiera sería ofensivo, menos para él que conocía en explosivo carácter del guardián de la Tormenta. Y si aumentaba que siempre sus mejillas se ponían rojas y desviaba la mirada, era lo más _tierno_ que merecía la pena.

Lástima que si abría la boca, corría el riesgo de ser golpeado.

Al percatarse de cómo Hayato lo miraba constantemente de reojo, le dieron ganas de besarlo.

¿Por qué no?

Observó disimuladamente que aun faltaba un poco para llegar a la casa de Tsuna, para su suerte la calle se encontraba desierta.

—Hayato —le encantaba decirle por su nombre, aunque solo fuera cuando estaban solos.

El mencionado dejó de ver al frente para ponerle atención al moreno, quien mostraba una de esas sonrisas estúpidas que tanto le atraían. Aunque los ojos serios y decididos que ponía cuando la situación de volvía tensa, también le encantaban. Se dio un golpe mentalmente para dejar de pensar en esas cosas, apresurándose a contestar. No quería parecer más patético de lo ya sentía.

— ¿Qué quieres, idiota? —trató de sonar desinteresado.

Takeshi soltó una pequeña risita. No parecía bueno decirlo, lo mejor sería actuar como la primera vez que lo hizo.

Al no tener respuesta, Gokudera se giró hacia él. Pero al instante se percató que no fue una muy buena idea. Sin esperar una reacción, Yamamoto se acercó a él y lo tomó de la barbilla con la clara intención de besarlo. Al contrario de lo que cualquiera imaginara, Gokudera se dejó llevar por los ojos de su compañero. El guardián del anillo de la lluvia, al ser un poco más alto, se inclinó para llegar a esos labios que le fascinaban. El italiano notó que sus defensas siempre eran traspasadas con demasiada facilidad por sus suaves y cálidos labios. Tenía que admitir que nunca se esperó que esos labios, que siempre se curvaban en una sonrisa, supieran tan bien. Parecían acoplarse a la perfección con los suyos.

Era una sensación tan placentera y deleitante que nunca se cansaba de probar.

— ¿Que fue eso, idiota amante del beisbol? —intentó de "reclamar" sin mucho éxito al separarse.

Yamamoto no se inmutó por el insulto, soltó otra de sus características risas. Separándose por completo, comenzó de nuevo a caminar.

—A eso se le llama, "besar a tu novio", Hayato —respondió como si nada, mientras seguía con sus pasos, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

Gokudera sintió que el calor subía por sus pálidas mejillas. ¡Claro que sabía eso!

Estaba a punto de alcanzarlo para insultarlo nuevamente, cuando notó que Tsuna salía de su casa. El castaño salió a recoger el periódico, encontrándose con sus dos amigos. Rió algo nervioso al ver que venían peleando. A su parecer, esos dos se trataban como perros y gatos.

— ¡Buenas, Tsuna!

—Buenos días, Décimo.

Tsuna saludó a ambos, fijándose que el peliplata arrugaba el ceño y volvía discutir con Yamamoto, mientras éste sólo reía.

Suspiró. ¿Cuándo podrían llevarse bien?

Definitivamente nada es lo que parece.

A ellos no les importaba, se trataba de un _secreto_ que les gustaba compartir.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Hola!, soy nueva por estos lares y la verdad desde que comencé a ver la serie y el manga, me encantaron estos dos XD, y no me los podía sacar de la cabeza hasta que hiciera algo con ellos, y pues esto fue lo que resulto n.n, espero que en verdad les haya gustado. Es algo tranquilo pero es lo primera, espero seguir escribiendo más de ellos y otros personajes de esta serie n.n**_

_**Bien, me voy!**_

_**Que tal por último, ¿un review? ¿o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
